


Десять советов прибывающим в Павший Лондон

by morcabre



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Rubbery Man - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Написано Другом. (Иероглифы резиновых людей переведены на английский доктором М. А. Чен)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Recommendations for New Arrivals to the City of Fallen London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598591) by [Esmenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet). 



Поскольку я столкнулся со многими неприятностями с тех пор, как приехал в город несколько лет назад, я хотел бы предложить молодым (и не только) представителям моего народа несколько СОВЕТОВ и ПОДСКАЗОК для облегчения перехода к городской жизни в надежде, что вы не повторите моих ошибок, а вместо этого совершите несколько собственных. Ввиду того, что Грязный Город* полон ШАРЛАТАНОВ и ЖУЛИКОВ, мне быстро стала очевидна необходимость некоего РУКОВОДСТВА для тех, кто непривычен к городской жизни. К сожалению, ничего подобного, судя по всему, не существовало до сих пор, если только не в виде очередного обмана. В связи с этим я взял на себя труд исправить это положение дел, и я надеюсь, что вы сочтёте эту брошюру тем, чем она является — всего лишь сборником СОВЕТОВ, которым каждый может следовать в той мере, в какой дозволяет ему собственный здравый смысл. Берегите себя и не теряйте бдительность. (Кроме того, не забудьте заплатить распространителю листовки).**

СОВЕТ ПЕРВЫЙ. Всегда сохраняйте невозмутимость.   
Павший Лондон полон тех, кто хотел бы украсть вашу собственность, не ограничивая себя деньгами. С учетом этого необходимо до определенной степени не проявлять собственную реакцию. В худшем случае вас сочтут БЕССТРАСТНЫМ, что само по себе считается добродетелью в определенных кругах, особенно среди СУХОКОЖИХ.*** Какими бы ни были последствия, оставайтесь спокойными и наблюдайте за окружающими. Многие вещи, которые в меньших поселениях были бы сочтены чем-то из ряда вон, здесь ВПОЛНЕ НОРМАЛЬНЫ.

СОВЕТ ВТОРОЙ. С учетом вышесказанного — не удивляйтесь грубым выражениям!   
УБИЙСТВО — это одно дело, но ГРУБОСТЬ — совсем другое. Многие люди в Грязном Городе воспитаны совсем иначе, нежели мы с вами. Даже наши люди спустя пару лет начинают менее внимательно относиться к манерам, что же до наиболее богатых СУХОКОЖИХ... хм. Я лишь скажу, что многие из них сочли бы использование неправильного столового прибора высшим оскорблением, но обсуждение чужой внешности относят к вполне приемлемым темам для застольной беседы. К тому же, многие СУХОКОЖИЕ сочли бы вспоротый живот неформальным приветствием. (Поэтому крайне важно тщательно выбирать компанию).

СОВЕТ ТРЕТИЙ. Держитесь подальше от больших толп СУХОКОЖИХ на улицах.   
Прожив какое-то время в Павшем Лондоне и поднабравшись опыта, вы научитесь понимать, какие собрания безопасны, а какие нет. Но если вы сомневаетесь — СТОРОНИТЕСЬ ИХ. Многие из нас были ранены или опозорены большими группами СУХОКОЖИХ с ПАЛКАМИ и КАМНЯМИ в руках (эти предметы легко достать на любой улице), так что осторожность никогда не повредит. Некоторые власть имущие считают, что они боятся нас. Лично я считаю, что камень, брошенный с большой силой, может привести к травме.

СОВЕТ ЧЕТВЁРТЫЙ. Выучите английский.   
Овладение этим СТРАННЫМ ЯЗЫКОМ часто оказывается за пределами наших довольно неплохих способностей, но так как это родной язык многих жителей города, умение понимать, читать и писать на этом языке не стоит недооценивать. В зависимости от рода занятий ОБЫЧНЫЙ КИТАЙСКИЙ или подобные ему языки (особенно те из них, на которых легко говорить, когда у тебя вокруг рта щупальца) также могут оказаться полезными.

СОВЕТ ПЯТЫЙ. Не забывайте о правильном уходе за кожей.   
Это может прозвучать странно и даже старомодно, но ГРЯЗЬ и МЕРЗОСТЬ этого города могут не только ухудшить внешний вид, но и представляют угрозу для здоровья любого обитателя. Я рекомендую посещать салон для должного ухода за кожей каждые четыре недели. НЕ ПОЛАГАЙТЕСЬ на мыла и снадобья, продаваемые на улицах. Они иногда ХУЖЕ, чем отсутствие ухода. НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЙТЕ себе игнорировать должное очищение пор по крайней мере раз в квартал. Иначе вы ПОЖАЛЕЕТЕ об этом.

СОВЕТ ШЕСТОЙ. Держитесь подальше от ИНТРИГ И ПОЛИТИКИ.   
СМЕРТЬ, ЗАМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО и КРАЙНЕЕ РАЗДРАЖЕНИЕ ожидают тех, кто позволяет себе ввязаться в такие дела. Если вам так уж необходимы острые ощущения, приобретите членство в игровом салоне или воспитайте в себе интерес к лингвистике. Оба этих занятия одинаково сложны и смертельны, но раздражают гораздо меньше.

СОВЕТ СЕДЬМОЙ. Не позволяйте кошмарам выбить вас из колеи.   
СНЫ, хоть и достаточно редки для нашего народа, все чаще посещают тех из нас, кто селится в Павшем Лондоне. Многие из них всего лишь причудливые идеи, вызванные в бессознательном странным воздухом города. Уделяйте им ровно столько внимания, сколько хотите. Тем не менее, некоторые из нас жаловались на НОЧНЫЕ КОШМАРЫ, и если вас посетили эти кошмарные видения, вы должны немедленно успокоиться. От них можно СОЙТИ С УМА, и хотя я уверен, что путь обратно к здравомыслию возможен, хоть и долог, таких приключений лучше избегать.

СОВЕТ ВОСЬМОЙ. Слушайте музыку везде и всегда.   
Одна из самых прекрасных вещей в этом городе — музыка. Лучшую, конечно, подслушиваешь случайно, гуляя в одиночестве по ночам. Однако подобные променады часто подводят слишком близко к СМЕРТИ, РАНАМ и ПАУКАМ, чтоб дозволять их себе регулярно. Я рекомендую держаться неподалеку от задних дверей мюзик-холлов (когда это безопасно) и просить импровизированное представление до или после концерта. Не так давно появилось несколько мюзик-холлов, которые специально обслуживают наших людей. Некоторые из них того стоят, некоторые нет. Это дело вкуса. (Лично я нахожу спонтанные представления гораздо более приятными). Многие музыканты ожидают в уплату глубокий янтарь, так что имеет смысл всегда держать его под рукой.

СОВЕТ ДЕВЯТЫЙ. Получайте удовольствие.   
Не позволяйте себе увязнуть в ПРАВИЛАХ и ПОСТАНОВЛЕНИЯХ, как часто делал я. Будь вы самой осторожной персоной в мире, это не поможет, если вы несчастливы. Рискуйте, когда чувствуете, что должны. Не обращайте внимания на советы, если они кажутся вам бессмысленными. И в целом — ЖИВИТЕ. В конце концов, города для того и предназначены, хотя этот и посмертельнее некоторых.

СОВЕТ ДЕСЯТЫЙ. И как всегда, не заходите слишком далеко на север.

_________________________________________________________________

* Невероятно Грязное Большее Чем Обычно Собрание Живых Существ. Нежное обращение.  
** Сноска из оригинального текста: «Если вы уже украли листовку — поздравляю! Вы на пути превращения в закаленного и опытного гражданина нашего промозглого мегаполиса».  
*** Люди.


End file.
